Weapons
A Weapon is a piece of Equipment that can be used for attacking. Weapons come in the following categories: *Melee Weapons **Swords **Staves **Hammers *Ranged Weapons **Pistols **Rifles **Cannons ---- Epic Weapons The following is a list of Epic Weapons and their respective statistics. ---- Swords ''--2-Handed--'' Sacred Honor Blade (Cyber Defender) *Damage: 2299 * Mastery: Reversal of Wyrds +1 * Ballistic Resistance +5% *Slash Resistance +5% *Piercing Resistance +5% The Burning Blade at World's Edge (Cyber) *Damage: 2299 *2-Handed Status Chance +1% *Sentient Weapon Damage +20% *Thermal Induction Pulse +6% *Blight +6% The Slayer's Bear-Hewer (Human) *Damage: 2299 *2-Handed Damage +10% *2-Handed Damage +10% *Aggression +165% *Lightning Induction +6% '' --Dual-Wield-- '' Gouging Claws of Fenrir (Human Berserker) *Damage: 1881 *Attack Speed +10% *Battle Cry Damage +5% *Battle Cry Efficiency +20% *Defenseless +8% Howling Blades of the Glory Drinker (Cyber Berserker) *Damage: 1881 *Sword Fierce Range +10% *Increased Ruiner Damage +5% *Sword Fierce Damage +20% *Leech +5% Stormblades of the Desecrator (Cyber Berserker) *Damage: 2069 *Attack Speed +10% *Mastery: Warrior of the Twinned Claw +1 *Dual-Wield Melee Damage +10% *Lightning Induction +6% ''--1-Handed--'' Battlesong of the Undying Huscarl (Cyber Champion) *Damage: 2299 *Mastery: Unerring Strike +1 *Sword Damage +10% *1-Handed Critical +10% *Air Melee Damage +5% Face-Hewer of the Jomsvikings (Human) *Damage: 2090 *Air Melee Damage +5% *Melee Juggle Time +8% *Lightning Induction +6% *Empty Rune Slot Sword of the Betrayer (Human) *Damage: 2299 *1-Handed Critical +1% *Sword Damage +10% *Mastery: Call of Ruin +1 *Enthalpy Drain +6% Staves ''--2-Handed--'' Storm-Lance of the World Serpent (Cyber) *Damage: 2299 *Strength +40% *Mastery: Cellular Rebonding +1 *2-Handed Status Chance +1% *Lightning Induction +6% The Flesh of Architect's Incisor (Cyber BioEngineer) *Damage: 2299 *Mastery: Idunn's Wish +1 *Battle Cry Damage +5% *Spider Effect Radius +20% *Necrotized +5% Try's Brilliant Fusion-Lance (Human) *Damage: 2299 *2-Handed Status Chance +1% *2-Handed Damage +10% *Thermal Induction Pulse +6% *Rupture +6% ''--Dual-Wield--'' The Reddening-Wolves (Cyber Berserker) *Damage: 2069 *Strength +40% *Attack Speed +10% *Dual-Wield Melee Damage +10% *Impact +3% Raging Axes of the Merciless (Human Berserker) *Damage: 2069 *Staff Damage +10% *Mastery: Unrelenting Blades +1 *Defenseless +8% *Gravitation Pulse +1% Carvers of the Wolf's Carrion (Human Berserker) *Damage: 2257 *Dual-Wield Melee Damage +10% *Total Armor +17% *Staff Damage +10% *Softened +4% ''--1-Handed--'' Mercygiver of Fallen Kings (Human Champion) *Damage: 2090 *Melee Juggle Time +8% *Mastery: Asgard's Fury +1 *Defenseless +8% *Enthalpy Drain +6% Bane of Jomsvikings (Cyber) *Damage: 2090 *1-Handed Critical +1% *Melee Juggle Time +8% *Sentient Weapon Damage +20% *Slowed +10% Storm-Lance of the World Serpent (Human) *Damage: 2090 *Strength +40% *Melee Juggle Time +8% *1-Handed Critical +1% *Lightning Induction +6% Hammers ''--2-Handed--'' Musepelheim's Ceaseless Cold (Cyber) *Damage: 2299 *Spider Duration +20% *Spider Damage +20% *2-Handed Status Chance +1% *Enthalpy Drain +6% Runic Hammer of Dwarf-Kin (Human) *Damage: 2528 *2-Handed Status Chance +1% *2-Handed Damage +10% *Enthalpy Drain +6% *Empty Rune Slot Skuld's Cold Love (Human) *Damage: 2528 *2-Handed Status Chance +1% *2-Handed Damage +10% *Battle Cry Damage +5% *Rupture +6% ''--Hammer-Shield Combo--'' Bane of the Jomsvikings (Human Defender) *Damage: 2090 *Aggression +165% *Total Armor +17% *Enfeebled +4% *Empty Rune Slot Sentinel's Kingmaker (Human Defender) *Damage: 2508 *Hammer Damage +10% *Dual-Wield Attack Radius +10% *Mastery: Tyr's Best Work +1 *Mobility Disruption +4% ''--1-Handed--'' Shaper of the Fjords (Human) *Damage: 2413 *Hammer Slide Distance +5% *Hammer Damage +10% *Softened +4% *Empty Rune Slot Bludgeon-Iron of Vail (Human) *Damage: 2194 *Mastery: Human Skill Tree +1 *Empty Rune Slot *Empty Rune Slot *Empty Rune Slot Conclusion of Failed Experiments (Cyber) *Damage: 2194 *Strength +40% *1-Handed Critical +1 *Hammer Slide Distance +5% *Necrotized +5% Pistols ''--Laser--'' Eyes of the Searing-Star (Cyber) *Damage: 209 *Laser Penetration Rate +10% *Sentient Weapon Speed +20% *Sentient Weapon Damage +20% *Pulse Munitions +4% ''--Plasma--'' Dragon-Guns of Eld (Human) *Damage: 209 *Hybrid Radius +10% *Spider Effect Radius +20% *Thermal Induction Pulse +6% *Empty Rune Slot A Source of Agony (Human) *Damage: 229 *Soothing +165% *Hybrid Damage +10% *Battle Cry Damage +8% *Exposed +8% ''--Slug--'' Twin Tails of the Onyx Serpent (Cyber) *Damage: 251 *Slug Fire Rate +10% *Slug Fire Rate +10% *Increased Ammo +10% *Metalstorm +6% Arms of the Betrayer (Human) *Damage: 301 *Pistol Damage +10% *Slug Damage +10% *Mastery: Call of Ruin +1 *Enthalpy Drain +6% Rending Claws of Fenrir (Cyber) *Damage: 276 *Pistol Damage +10% *Sentient Weapon Damage +20% *Sentient Weapon Speed +20% *Exposed +8% Rifles ''--Laser--'' Harrowing Lance of Wrath (Human) *Damage: 322 *Staff Fierce Range +10% *Laser Damage +10% *Leech +5% *Empty Rune Slot The Slayer's Bear-Skewer (Human) *Damage: 322 *Laser Penetration Rate +10% *Laser Penetration Rate +10% *Laser Damage +10% *Pierce +39% Vali's Burning Spear (Human) *Damage: 293 *Thermal Induction Pulse +6% *Blight +6% *Rupture +6% *Pierce +39% ''--Plasma--'' Gunnlogi of the Graebari (Human Bio Engineer) *Damage: 299 *Hybrid Damage +10% *Hybrid Radius +10% *Mastery: Idunn's Boon +1 *Thermal Induction Pulse +6% The Incinerating Grief (Human) *Damage: 272 *Hybrid Radius +10% *Metalstorm +6% *Blight +6% *Empty Rune Slot Skuld's Dooming Passion (Human) *Damage: 272 *Hybrid Radius +10% *Hybrid Radius +10% *Blight +6% *Necrotized +5% Unerring Dreadmark of Skoll (Cyber Commando) *Damage: 299 *Hybrid Radius +10% *Hybrid Radius +10% *Mastery: Smoothbore Weapons +1 *Dexterity +43% ''--Slug--'' The Shrike's Last Word (Human Commando) *Damage: 313 *Slug Fire Rate +10% *Spider Effect Radius +20% *Mastery: Cluster Munitions +1 *Pierce +39% Tyr's Carbine of Old (Human) *Damage: 313 *Spider Effect Radius +20% *Slug Fire Rate +10% *Metalstorm +6% *Pierce +39% XABR-1337 Experimental Battle Rifle (Human) *Damage: 313 *Increased Ammo +10% *Improved Reload Speed +10% *Slug Fire Rate +10% *Empty Rune Slot Cannons ''--Laser--'' Immolating Wrath-Spear (Cyber) *Damage: 334 *Increased Ammo +10% *Aggression +165% *Bio Engineer Regeneration +5% *Thermal Induction Pulse +6% Scalpel of Flesh Welding (Cyber) *Damage: 334 *Increased Ammo +10% *Dexterity +43% *Laser Penetration Rate +5% *Necrotized +5% ''--Plasma--'' A Source of Agony (Cyber) *Damage: 322 *Soothing +165% *Cannon Damage +10% *Battle Cry Damage +5% *Defenseless +8% Muspelheim's Relentless Flame (Cyber) *Damage: 293 *Hybrid Radius +10% *Hybrid Radius +10% *Thermal Induction Pulse +6% *Rupture +6% The Incinerating Grief (Cyber) *Damage: 322 *Cannon Damage +10% *Increased Ammo +10% *Hybrid Radius +10% *Rupture +6% ''--Slug--'' Egil's Cure for the Coward (Cyber) *Damage: 367 *Cannon Damage +10% *Slug Fire Rate +10% *Mastery: Enhanced Mobility Actuators +1 *Rupture +6% Category:Equipment